Its Kindergarten Naruko!
by PikachuGirlXx
Summary: Naruko is the New girl in kindergarten and all the boys have fallen head over heals for her! But with two protective older brothers how will the boys ever steal Naruko's affection? according to Sasuke the quickest way to Naruko's heart is through his brother! ManyNaru Woo! My first Fan fiction! Check out the next part in the series! 'It's Middle School Naruko'
1. Introductions and Brothers

"Now class we have a new student today!" Iruka smiled. Everyone was quiet, the small class consisted eleven kids, Sasuke Uchiha, Garra Sabaku, Temari Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, TenTen, Sai, and Kiba Inuzuka. All about five year old. They all looked at the door waiting for the new student to walk in.

"Come now, don't be shy!" Iruka called opening the door. A small girl walked in, she had bright, long, blond, hair that was up in two pig tails, lightly tanned skin, some weird scar marks on her cheeks and big blue eyes. She wore an orange dress with a blue undershirt. Her shoes were blue too.

'_Shes pretty.' _the boys thought.

"Hello!" Sakura smiled, the new girl looked up and instantly brightened up at the sudden kindness.

"Hi!" she smiled her voice was loud but soft at the same time.

"Introduce yourself." Iruka said softly to her. She nodded.

"Naruko Uzumaki!" She smiled again.

"I'm Sakura!" Sakura smiled,

"I'm Ino!" Ino said after Sakura.

"Nice to meet you!" Naruko beamed.

"Go sit next to Sakura, Naruko." Iruka said. Naruko rushed over to the pink haired girl. "Now, its free friday today!" He said and all the kids cheered. they did whatever they wanted to keep themselves occupied.

"I like you hair, its really pretty and long." Sakura said running her fingers through Naruko's blonde locks.

"I like your hair too! It reminds me of the pink roses i have at home!" Naruko smiled and Sakura smiled back playing with her pink hair.

Meanwhile in the back Kiba was working up the courage to ask the pretty girl, Naruko, to eat lunch with him and play with him on the playground.

"Do ya' think she'll say yes?" Kiba asked his friends. Shikamaru was asleep, Sai was drawing a picture, Chouji was eating a lollipop, Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke were staring at Naruko.

"I d'know." Sai said grabbing some crayons from the table. "She is real pretty though." he said coloring the words in his picture.

"I think she'd rather eat with me." Sasuke said proudly "I am an Uchiha after all." He sat back and smiled to himself.

"No way!" Kiba snapped "I wanted her to play with me today!" he fumed as Sai finished his drawing.

"Good." he smiled, got up from his seat, and walked down to where the girls were talking. "Naruko-chan." he smiled Naruko looked up.

"Hi!" she smiled "What's your name?"

"Sai." he smiled at her, Sai could feel the angry glare of some of his friends on his back. "I made you a 'Welcome' picture." he said handing her the sheet of paper. she held it up and looked at it. Then she smiled.

"Wow! It's really pretty Sai! You're a good drawer!" she pulled out her folder and gently placed it inside. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome!" Sai smiled then went back to his seat and pulled out another sheet of paper.

The boys looked down and saw Naruko showing off the drawing to her new friends. Sasuke, Kiba, Neji and Gaara glared at Sai.

... but then Chouji stood up and walked down to Naruko.

"Hi Naruko." he said licking his lollipop.

"Hi..uhh.." she said,

"Chouji." he said in between licks.

"Hi Chouji!" she smiled up at him. Chouji reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out another lollipop.

"Here! You can have it you must be hungry after talking for so long!" He smiled and blushed. Naruko smiled and took the lollipop she opened it up and popped it in her mouth.

"It's good!" she grinned "Thank you very much!"

"Your welcome." Chouji said walking away. "She's really nice!" he said going back to eating.

Back at the girls table Sakura was having fun with Naruko.

"Hey Ino-chan..." Naruko said, licking her lollipop.

"Yeah Naru?" she smiled

"Why do those boys keep comin' over here?" she asked all the girls giggled and blushed. "What?" Naruko was very, very, confused.

"I think the boys like you Naruko!" they all shouted at once.

"What? No way." She said laughing. all the girls looked at her, she didn't know? She was so oblivious! They all started laughing too. It must have been loud because soon Naruko heard a lazy voice behind her,

"Troublesome girl." it said, Naruko turned around

"Am not!" she shouted looking at the small boy rubbing his eyes.

"Are too. I was sleeping. You woke me up." He yawned

"Sleeping during class?"

"Yep."

"Sorry to wake you then." she smiled.

"I'm Shikamaru. and its okay i guess." he said rubbing the back of his head. "I can always go back to sleep."

"Thanks I'm Naruko!" she said but Shikamaru was already walking away.

Shikamaru ignored the glares from his friends and went back to sleep at his table.

"Aw man! Even Shika went to talk ta' her." Kiba whined, he felt like a chicken.

"Okay kids Lunch!" Iruka yelled from his desk, slightly amused at the events in the classroom. Everyone went to line up, Kiba made sure he was in front of Naruko. Walking down the hall Kiba turned his head.

"Hi i'm Kiba!" He smiled

"Hi i'm Naruko!" she said with equal enthusiasm.

"So you wanna eat lunch with me?" He asked

"Sure sounds fun!" she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Cool!" Kiba was so glad.

"Can Hinata and Temari and everyone come too?" she said, Kiba nodded but Sakura and Ino shook there heads.

"Were eating with Sasuke-Kun!" they squealed

"S'suke?" she asked. Ino and Sakura gaped at her.

"You don't know Sasuke-kun!?" they yelled together when they all got outside, Naruko shook her head.

"I don't think i've met Sasuke yet... lets see... Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, you guys, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari." she thought again... "Nope no S'suke" She shurgged

In the front of the line Sasuke listened to the way Naruko said his name. _S'suke _it was kinda cute how she pronounced it but it was still degrading, he also heard she was eating lunch with Kiba, also that she never met him, or heard of him!

_She was s'posed to eat with me like those other girls! _He thought Angrily. stomping to his favorite tree. He sat down and Sakura and Ino came over. he ignored them watching/glaring at Naruko and Kiba laughing and eating.

After lunch they all played outside waiting to be picked up. Naruko went to play in the sand box.

"I was gonna play here." said a voice. Naruko looked up and saw a red headed boy holding a teddybear.

"I'm sorry, can i play with you then? I love the sandbox!" Naruko smiled up at him

"Okay, wanna build a castle?" Gaara smiled at the blonde girl in his sandbox.

"Yeah!" she said grabbing a bucket. Gaara put his teddybear down in the sand and sat across from Naruko. They talked and laughed while making a sand castle,

But Gaara could feel the heated gaze of a certain jealous Uchiha. But then Neji and Kankuro sat down in the sand.

"May we play with you too Uzumaki-san?" he asked, very polite for his age.

"Yeah! Oh and call me Naruko please!" she smiled. and the four of them continued the

castle.****

"I'm Neji." Neji said****

"And I'm Kankuro, Gaara's brother." he said as they continued their work soon they were all talking and Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji had even joined them.

Sasuke was fuming Naruko had met everyone BUT him

_Shes s'posed to like ME I'M the Uchiha not THEM. _he thought angrily. He stomped over to the sandbox.

"Hey Naruko!" he said all head turned towards him everyone glaring but Naruko. "Come play with me on the swings." he half asked half demanded.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Sasuke." he answered "Now lets go on the swings." he said again.

"S'suke? I thought you were playing With Sakura-chan and Ino-chan." she said

"No, not today, i wanna play with you on the swings." Sasuke said starting to lose his patience

"But i'm playing with Kiba and everyone in the sand today." she said.

"No. Lets play on the swings, you don't wanna play with these stupid kids." he said glaring back at them.

"But i like them! There my friends!" she whined. Sasuke got mad

_What's so special about stupid Kiba and his stupid friends._

"No! You're my friend come on Naruko." Sasuke said grabbing her hand and tugging her arm.

"No i wanna play here!" she squealed Gaara grabbed Naruko's arm and pulled her back to the sandbox. Sasuke and Gaara glared at each other thats when Sai came over.

"Why don't you just let Naruko-chan decide who she wants ta' play with." he suggested. All the boys nodded.

"Who do ya' wanna play with Naruko-chan?" Sai asked sweetly

"Umm, Uhh," Naruko looked around when out of nowhere a bright red headed boy and a blond headed boy from the middle school crashed through the boys.

"Back off our little sister!" they shouted at the boys. The boys stood in shock at the middle schooler's in front of Naruko

"Naruto Onii-chan! Kyuubi Onii-chan!" Naruko smiled happily. Naruto put Naruko on his back and took her away from the boys Kyuubi glaring at them as he left.

"Her brothers are scary!" Chouji said plopping down.

"Yeah." Neji said sitting.

"I think they were more scary than your brother Sasuke." Kiba said. Neji and Gaara nodded

"Even more scary than Kankuro." Gaara said looking at his brother who was still shocked by Naruko's brothers.

"Now, i'll never get to talk to her!" Sai whined.

"Maybe Itachi knows Naruto and Kyuubi, if they bring Naruko over i get to play with her." He said smiling at his friends. They all pouted.

"Sasuke!" speaking of Itachi... Sasuke waved bye to his friends and ran to Itachi. On the way home Sasuke had to ask.

"Itachi Onii-chan? Do you know Kyuubi and Naruto?" He asked

"Yeah they're good friends of mine, how come?" Itachi said.

'Well, they have a really pretty sister, she's in my class, and I was wondering i-"

"Who Naruko? Say no more little brother i'll invite them all over tomorrow."

****Sasuke smiled. _Ha! take that you guys! _he mentally shot to his friends.


	2. Playmate and Playdate

Naruto angrily stomped beside Kyuubi who had told Naruko to come walk with him. Naruko happily skipped along when Naruto broke the silence.

"Hey Naruko. Who were all those boys?" he asked spitting out the words.

"My friends!" She said "Well I just met S'suke when you came to take me home." she smiled "I made lots of friends like you said!"

"Yes very nice Naruko but we wanted you to make _girl _friends." Kyuubi said calmly.

"Yeah! Those boys were all over you! Naruko you can't be friends with them anymore got it!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Now, Naruko I don't think thats fair." Kyuubi said in his usual calm manner. "but I too think all those boys were a bit strange, not 'all over her' as you put it Naruto." Naruto mumbled something about a boyfriend and too young. Kyuubi ignored him turned to Naruko, "so Naru-chan what do you want to do?" Naruko thought for a moment then yelled

"Lets go get some Ramen!" she squealed Naruto came out of his angry land and yelled

"YEAH! LETS GO KYUU!" he ran up ahead. Kyuubi shook his head when his phone rang.

"Hey, Naru-chan go catch up with Naruto, i'll be there soon." Naruko nodded

"NARUTO NII-CHAN! WAIT!" she yelled running forward. Kyuubi laughed then answered his phone.

"Kyuubi here." he said casually,

_'Kyuu its Itachi, You and Naru wanna come over?" _Itachi's voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Hmm, I don't know. We have to watch Naruko today...Dad's on a business trip till tomorrow." he sighed into the phone. He enjoyed playing games with Itachi, he knew Naruto did too, but Naruko was another thing. She wouldn't have fun. And so she would cry about going home. He sighed again.

_'Thats cool. She can come. I have a sibling that she can hang out was with my parents on a trip last time so he wasn't here, but he is now." _he said casually.

"Really? Oh wow that'd be awesome. I'll tell Naruto and Naruko, were going to eat right now but we'll be there later." Kyuubi smiled as he reached the ramen shop. "oh, gotta go Itachi later." he closed the phone and sat down.

"who 'as 'hat" Naruto asked, his mouth of the flavored noodles.

"Itachi he invited us all over to play games and stuff." Kyuubi said.

"No! Kyuu onii-chan! I was so bored last time!" Naruko wailed. Naruto sighed,

"Ya' said no?" he asked glancing at Naruko

"Nah, I said yes." Kyuubi said, Naruko whined and groaned some more.

"But this time Itachi's younger sibling is there, so you won't be bored Naruko" He smiled at her and she instantly perked up.

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled "Is this sibling a boy or girl?" he demanded

"he didn't say." Kyuubi shrugged, paying for the meal. Naruto wasn't convinced.

"Naruko! Were staying home." Naruto stated as they walked away from the ramen shop.

"Awww." Naruko groaned and looked at the ground all sad like.

"Naruto, YOU can stay home com on Naru-chan" he said grabbing her hand and turned onto Itachi's rode. Naruto was flustered, he ran after them.

"Hey wait up!" He yelled finally catching up to them. "I'm only coming incase this 'sibling' is a dude." he huffed. Kyuubi rolled his eyes, sure he hated Naruko hanging out with boys as much as Naruto but at least he could hide it when he needed to.

The eventually got to Itachi's house and Kyuubi knock on the door when Naruto yelled,

"YO ITACHI GET OUT HERE!" Kyuubi winced at his loud voice.

"Shh Naruto onii-chan!" Naruko said to her older brother Kyuubi chuckled. Itachi opened the door.

"Geez Naru you tryin' ta' get me arrested? Quit screamin'!" He scolded at then led them inside. Itachi turned to look at Naruko "You must be Naruko!" He cooed over her cuteness, Naruto growled and Itachi stepped back with his hands up "Mr. Protective aren't we?" Itachi mocked with a sly grin "Naru-chan, my little brothers room is upstairs on the left okay?" he said to her. Naruto fumed,

"SO YOU DO HAVE A BROTHER! NARUKO WERE GOING HOME. NOW." Naruto screamed but Naruko was already gone, disappeared up the stairs. "NARUKO!" Kyuubi tried to calm Naruto and Itachi laughed as Naruto complained about Naruko being alone with a BOY.

Naruko made her way upstairs, knocking on the door Itachi told her to knock on.

"Hello?" a voice came from the other side.

"Hi!" Naruko chimed "I'm Naruto and Kyuubi's sister Naruko!" She smiled when she heard footsteps comin towards the door.

Sasuke almost ran to the door when he heard Naruko's voice. He opened the door and did his best too look surprised,

"Naruko?" he said 'surprised'

"S'suke?" Naruko said genuinely surprised. They both stood in silence when Naruko spoke up. "Waddaya' wanna do S'suke?" she said skipping into his room. Sasuke thought for a moment. The said,

"We could play on the swings. I never got to play with you at school." he said holding out a hand.

"Okay!" she said grabbing his hand Sasuke lead he downstairs where The three older boys were playing a video game. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and Naruko, stopped, dropped the controller, walked over, and sliced a hand through them disconnecting Sasuke's hand from Naruko's. Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other for a while when Naruko tugged on Sasuke's shirt, him and Sasuke walked outside, where Sasuke grabbed her hand again.

"Whats wrong S'suke?" she asked Sasuke was thinking about how he was going to get close to Naruko without Naruto and Kyuubi getting in the way. "S'suke?" He was pulled back into reality

"The swings are over here Naruko." he said running across the yard, Naruko close behind. When they got to the swing Naruko sat on one. Sasuke started pushing her and she laughed as she went back and forth.

"Higher Higher!" she screamed and Sasuke pushed the swing harder his little arms were tiered since he wasn't that strong yet, but Itachi told him to never look weak in front of a girl, so he acted like her was full of energy. Naruko laughed as she got higher she called out to stop, so Sasuke stopped.

"Whats up Naruko-chan?" Sasuke asked

"Lets do that spider thingy!" She smiled "When you sit on the swing and I sit on your lap facing you!" she explained seeing Sasuke's confused look. Sasuke thought for a little bit then said,

"Okay." he sat on the swing and she sat in his lap facing him. They swung back and foruth for a little bit. _'Her eyes are really pretty...' _Sasuke thought but then Naruko was pulled off his lap by her brother Kyuubi. He placed her on the ground. He smiled at Naruko and told her it was time to go. Naruto called over for them to hurry up. Naruko yelled,

"Okay coming Naruto Onii-chan! Bye S'suke!" she said running off Kyuubi followed her, S'suke smiled to himself.

_'Now she'll defiantly wanna play and eat with me tomorrow and not stupid Kiba or anyone else!' _

He smiled and walked into the house head held high.

"Looks like someone had fun today." Itachi said.

"Yep!" Sasuke gave his brother a big smile.


	3. Contest and Cheaters

The next week at school Sasuke sat next to Kiba and his friends while he waited for Naruko to come in.

"Yep! She came over yesterday and we played on the swings ALL day" Sasuke bragged. His friends were all wide-eyed,

"Really?" Kiba questioned.

"Yep even ask Itachi!" he said backing up his statement.

"Whoa! Cool! Can we come over next time?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know Kiba.." Sasuke said looking at the door as it opened. Iruka walked in. Sasuke frowned. _'Where is she?' _he thought. Iruka sat down and took attendance.

"Naruko had a doctors appointment but she'll be here before lunch." Iruka said when her name popped up. Then he put the sheet away. "Okay class today we'll be learning about the states in America, since there are fifty we'll start with five every..." Sasuke blocked him out he pretended to listen while staring at the door.

_'My poor Naruko-chan! At the evil doctor!' _He thought, Sasuke hated the doctors, especially shots. Sasuke shuddered.

Sasuke looked over, Shikamaru was sleeping, Chouji was chewing bubble gum, Gaara and Neji were listening to Iruka, Kiba was fooling around, and Sai was on the other side of him drawing a picture of... Naruko!? HIS Naruko!?

Iruka called for snack time and everyone took out there snack.

"Hey Sai lemme see that!" Sasuke said grabbing the paper away.

"Hey! I'm not done you can see it after!" Sai whined reaching for the paper

"Sasuke just give it to him." Neji said chewing on a candy bar.

"Yeah Sasuke he's gonna start crying!" Kiba said.

"Yeah Sasuke don't make him cry." Gaara said agreeing with Kiba

"I'm not gonna cry!" Sai said rubbing his eyes. "Give it Sasuke!" he yelled.

"No! You drew a picture of my Naruko!" Sasuke shot.

"Cause' she's my friend!" Sai said reaching for the paper again

"Nuh uh!" Sasuke said pulling the paper close to his chest so Sai couldn't get it "You drew it cause' you like Naruko!" Sasuke fumed, the drawing was really good, it would impress Naruko, why couldn't he draw like that?

"Do not!" Sai yelled.

"Do too!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Sasuke just give it back!" Kiba yelled pushing him a little Sasuke glared and pushed back letting the paper fall to the floor.

"Your being a baby Sai its just a stupid picture." Neji said to Sai

"No its not! I worked hard on it!" Sai yelled at Neji then Sai pushed Neji into Kiba, Neji got hit by Kiba and fell into Sasuke, Sasuke, who thought it was Sai pushing him, hit Sai, Sai ignored it, still mad at Neji and went to hit him when Kiba got in the way.

"Ow!" Kiba screamed hitting Sai back,

"Quit it!" Gaara yelled pushing Sasuke, Sasuke hit Gaara. The five boys all fought when Iruka stepped in.

"Boys!" he yelled, they all looked up the Girls were looking at the boys with wide eyes, Chouji and Shikamaru had moved to the table with Kankuro. Iruka stood glaring at the four of them. "Whats going on!" he said when they all stood,

"He started it!" They all yelled pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started it! I'm ending it! All of you go to the corner until lunch!" he yelled, all the boys pouted and walked over to the mat in the corner sitting down glaring at each other. They stayed in silence for the longest time when Gaara spoke up.

"Sasuke, and i'm sorry I pushed you." Sasuke looked at Gaara, and nodded in forgiveness.

"I'm sorry too Sai, your picture was nice." Neji said.

"Thanks! I'm sorry I pushed you Neji." Sai smiled.

"Yeah i'm sorry for hitting you guys." Kiba cut in.

"I'm really sorry Sai, I know you don't like Naruko I was mean, and i'm sorry." Sasuke said to Sai and everyone else.

"Umm, well I kinda do like Naruko-chan." Sai blushed.

"Me too." Kiba grinned,

"yeah me to she's really nice." Gaara said slightly blushing.

"I like her too!" Neji declared blushing. Sasuke looked at all of them. All of his rivals.

"Well I like her the most so I get to have her." Sasuke said, all the boys shook there heads.

"Thats not fair Sasuke!" Kiba whined.

"Yeah you always get what you want!" Neji said.

"We all like her! Don't be selfish Sasuke!" Gaara said.

"Why don't we let Naruko decide!" Sai said finally. The boys looked at Sai, then at each other. After thinking for a bit Gaara said,

"That seems fair." all the boys nodded except Sasuke,

_'No! No! Naruko-chan is mine only!' _he thought.

"So, The first one Naruko kisses get to have her!" Sai exclaimed

All the boys put their hands in to swear to follow the rules. Sasuke hesitantly put his hand in.

"WE AGREE TO FOLLOW THE RULES!" they all yelled

"Hey guys!" Naruko walked in with her brother Naruto.

"Hi Naru-chan! Did you know Sasuke-kun and the boys got in a fight!" Sakura said running up to hug her. Naruto smiled.

"A fight really?" Naruko asked being led away by Sakura. "Oh! Bye Naruto onii-chan!"

"Bye Naru-chan!" Naruto said turning to glare at the boys in the corner. They all froze until Naruto walked away.

"He's really scary." Kiba said

"I think the one with the red hair is scarier!" Sai said.

"I think there both really scary." Neji said Every one nodded. Sasuke looked over at Naruko, she was laughing with the girls about something. Iruka called out.

"Time for lunch!" Sasuke hopped up

"Hey Na-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura ran over "Wanna eat with us?" they said at the same time. Sasuke looked around them to see Naruko heading out side with Temari, Hinata,Kiba and Sai. He frowned.

"No. I wanted to eat with Naruko!" He fumed at the girls in front of him "Now she's eating with stupid Kiba and dumb Sai! Its all you fault!" he said to the shocked girls.

"Were sorry Sasuke-kun." Sakura said sadly.

"Yeah we didn't know you liked Naru-chan." Ino said shifting her feet. Sasuke could see they were sorry. He sighed.

"I guess it's okay... but you have to help me!" he said getting a brilliant idea.

"With what Sasuke-kun?" The girls asked. Sasuke smiled at them.

"Okay, so I have to get Naruko to kiss me so the other boys won't like her anymore! Can you help?" Sasuke asked. Sakura and Ino looked at each other,

"Yeah! We know what to do Sasuke-kun! Leave it to us!" they said smiling.

"Thanks! But for today stop her from kissing the other boys!Okay?" he said.

"Okay Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke smiled. This was too easy! Sasuke went outside with the girls.

"Come eat with us Naru-chan!" Sakura and Ino squealed grabbing her arms and pulling her away from Kiba and Sai, the boys frowned, bu Sasuke smiled. By the end of lunch Naruko was playing with the girls and the boys were playing tag while Sasuke sat on the swings as the ref'.

"I wanna play tag." Naruko sighed. Sakura and Ino looked at each other.

"But Naru-chan we were going to play...uh..." Sakura stuttered

"hide and seek!" Ino piped Naruko smiled

"I love hide and seek!" Sakura sighed. They played for a long time when Naruto and Kyuubi showed up for Naruko.

"Yo! Naru-chan!" Naruto yelled happy to see his sister playing with girls.

"Naruto onii-chan Kyuubi onii-chan!" Naruko yelled. She waved bye to her friends and they walked off.

Sasuke smiled, Naruko barley looked at the other boys! Now Sasuke just had to ask Itachi to let Naruto and Kyuubi bring Naruko over again! They can play more and become best friends! Sasuke smiled wider,

"Sasuke!" it was Itachi Sasuke waved bye and ran up to Itachi

"I made a bet with my friends that Naruko would kiss one of us and she would be friends with the person she kissed! Sakura and Ino said they'd help me win!" Sasuke blurted out.

"Is that so." Itachi smiled at his little brother.


	4. Naruko and Akira

"Hey Naru-chan guess what!" Naruto and Kyuubi said at the same time. Naruko looked at them.

"We got a horse!" she said jumping up and down. Naruto smiled,

"YEAH- wait... what? No." Naruko said staring at her. Naruko smiled at the thought of her very own horse.

"Akira-kun is coming over for a week to play with you!" Kyuubi said Naruko's smile grew.

"AKIRA-KUN! REALLY!?" she yelled at the top pf her lungs, Akira was Naruko's first and best friend, he was really nice, he was her daddy's friends son. He had bright white hair thats really cool and black eyes. Him and Naruko got along really well she could even remember when they met...

_Naruko had to go with her dad on a trip to his friends house. Naruto and Kyuubi had made plans to stay at there friend Itachi house for the weekend. Naruko sat quietly in the sand box, idly piling up sand. When a shadow blocked out her sun._

_ "Hey, I was playin' there." The voice said. Naruko looked up and her blue eyes met Black ones. She glanced up and saw the whitest hair she's every seen. It was at the top of his head in random spikes. Some of it falling in his face making his black eyes pop._

_ "S-Sorry." Naruko said still staring at his hair, he noticed and frowned._

_ "Quit starin' at my hair!" he snapped. Naruko quickly looked down. This boy was a bit taller than her and had a snappy attitude._

_ "sorry...its just...i've never seen someone with white hair. Its really cool, how'd ya get it like that?" Naruko studdered. The boy bent down and looked at her face._

_ "Ya really think it's cool?" he asked. _

_ "Yeah!" Naruko said smiling at him. Her face was close to his. The boy blushed._

_ "Thanks, no one's said that before." he said quickly looking to the side. He stood straight whit his hands in his pockets. "I'm Akira, who are you Blondie-chan?" he said grabbing a one of her pony-tail's._

_ "Naruko!" she said pulling her hair from his hand. He smiled at her,_

_ "I like you Naru-chan!" he said rubbing her hair. Naruko stood._

_ "I like you too Akira-kun!" she said rubbing his head in return. They laughed. _

_ 'Lets make a castle!" Akira said sitting down in the sand._

_ "Yeah!" Naruko said grabbing a bucket and filling it with sand. They played for hours. Naruko found out Akira's hair is white cause' of a birth defect. Akira learned how Naruko got those weird scars on her cheeks. They became very close. So close that when it was time to go Naruko burst into tears. _

_ "It's ok Naru-chan." Akira said holding back his own tears. He hugged Naruko, "We'll play again." _

_ "Ya promise?" Naruko said hugging him back._

_ "Yeah, I promise." Akira said letting some tears fall. Then he burst. "DAD! I WANT NARU-CHAN TO STAY FOREVER!" he tightened his grip on Naruko. Naruko cried even harder. Naruko's dad looked to his friend. _

_ "Well, I guess I could let Naruko sleep over, if its alright with you." Naruko's dad smiled nervously. His friend chuckled._

_ "That'd be fine Minato." he smiled. Akira cheered and Naruko smiled and cheered with him. She waved bye to he dad and Akira took her up to his room._

_ "You can borrow my clothes Naru-chan!" he said handing her some basketball shorts and a tee shirt._

_ "I need to take a bath!" Naruko said. Akira blushed._

_ "We can take a bath together cause I was gonna take one." He said scratching his hair._

_ "Okay!" Naruko said. They went to the bathroom and started the water. Akira jumped in the tub and Naruko jumped in after him. They splashed and fooled around , then cleaned themselves off and changed. _

_ Akira yawned. Climbing into bed next to Naruko who had fallen asleep. Naruko rolled over and tucked her head into Akira's chest. Akira blushed and wrapped his arms around Naruko like his dad did to his mom sometimes. He kissed Naruko's forehead and fell asleep._

Naruko smiled. Akira was indeed her best friend. She really liked Akira and couldn't wait to see him again. "Lets go Naruto onii-can! Kyuubi onii-chan! Akira-kun's waiting!" she ran ahead. "HERE I COME AKIRA-KUN!"

Naruko, Naruto, and Kyuubi were out of breath by the time they got home.

"Well," Naruto said.

"Were here." Kyuubi finished. Naruko took a deep breath and yelled

"AAAAAKIIIIRAAA-KUUUUNNNN!" Naruto and Kyuubi winced at her voice. But then...

"NAAAARUUU-CHAAAAANNN!" A boy came running from the house straight toward Naruko.

"Akira-kun !" she gasped jumping into his open arms.

"Naru-chan!" he smiled. Akira was still taller and his hair still white as snow.

"Oh yeah Naruko! Itachi and Sasuke are coming over later." Kyuubi said remembering. But Naruko was to interested in Akira's school life, his family and new toys.

Sasuke half walked half ran to Naruko's house.

"Sasuke! Slow down! We'll get there." Itachi sighed catching up with his little brother. Sasuke paid no mind and ran when he saw Naruko's house, but then he stopped. Naruko was hugging and talking to white-haired boy. Sasuke was angry he walked over to the white-haired boy and pushed him on the ground.

"Akira-kun!" Naruko squealed running to his side. Sasuke still fumed. Not noticing Kyuubi holding back Naruto. Itachi helped carry Naruto inside. Sasuke glared at Akira who got up and dusted off his pants.

"What was that for!?" Akira demanded glaring at Sasuke.

"Yeah S'suke! That was mean!" Naruko yelled. Sasuke looked at Naruko surprised, he never had Naruko yell at him before. It was probably that stupid Akira kid's fault. He glared at Akira and said,

"Naruko's mine! You can't hug her!" Akira looked surprised,but then countered with,

"No! I knew her first! I told Naru-chan I liked her and she said she liked me too!" Sasuke was taken aback. Naruko liked Akira? No. He would win Naruko back. He grabbed Naruko's hand and walked inside. Akira ran after grabbing Naruko's other hand.

Sasuke and Akira glared at each other. With a confused Naruko in the middle.

"Um, Akira-kun? Sasuke?" she asked. They both looked at her.

"Lets go play Naru-chan I haven't seen you since our sleepover!" Akira said smiling at Sasuke who looked very angry. How come Naruko slept at his house?

"Okay!" Naruko said letting go of Sasuke's hand and running off with Akira.

Sasuke fumed then stomped after them.


	5. Punching and Invitations

Its official, Sasuke HATED Akira. His stupid white hair, his stupid cool-guy attitude. He hated all of it. Naruko actually _liked _this guy? Why? Sasuke glared as Akira pushed Naruko on the swing. Sasuke could tell Akira was tough. Akira wasn't even breaking a sweat, and he had been pushing Naruko for half an hour.

"Naru-chan wanna play in the sand?" Akira smiled stopping the swing. Naruko smiled

"Yeah!" She jumped off the swings and grabbed Akira's hand walking towards the sand box. Sasuke got up and moved to the swing, he didn't want to be near Akira at all. When Akira left he would play with Naruko all he wanted. He just had to wait. But Naruko looked over at him. "Come play with us S'suke!" She yelled.

"I don't want him playing with me Naru-chan. He's not cool." Akira said shoving his hands in his pockets and turning his head away from Sasuke. Naruko looked at Akira, well she looked up, Akira was a good foot over her, as was Sasuke.

"Aw, don't be like that Akira-kun. I'm sure S'suke didn't mean to push you, he probably just bumped into you." She said running over to Sasuke. Akira frowned.

"But he didn't say sorry." Akira mentioned. Naruko looked at Sasuke. Sasuke blushed.

"Your sorry right! S'suke!" Naruko said Sasuke looked, at her, glared at Akira and nodded.

"Yeah sure." Sasuke said. Akira walked over and grabbed Naruko's hand. Sasuke glared at him and grabbed Naruko's other hand. They glared at each other when Akira said.

"Lets go inside Naru-chan! I'm hungry." Naruko nodded and ran inside. Leaving Sasuke and Akira.

"Do you like Naru-chan?" Akira asked. Sasuke looked at him then looked away.

"Yep. She's mine." He said glaring at Akira. Akira glared back.

"Well she was mine first! She's mine not yours!" Akira said pushing Sasuke a little.

"Well you left so she's mine now!" Sasuke said pushing back. Akira punched Sasuke. Sasuke kicked Akira. Akira tackled Sasuke and Sasuke punched him right in the mouth. Akira stumbled back and rubbed his face. Is hand had blood on it. Akira started crying. Sasuke smiled and stood up, when Naruko came running outside.

"S'suke what happened!? Akira-kun are you okay?!" Naruko hugged Akira who was crying on the ground.

"Sa-su-ke h-hit me Na-Naru-chan!" He said between sobs pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke crossed his arms. Naruko looked up at Sasuke

"Why'd ya' hit Akira-kun S'suke!" She was angry Akira stood up, rubbing his eyes, Naruko grabbed his hand and stomped inside. Sasuke followed.

Naruto, Kyuubi, and Itachi sat on the couch watching tv when a angry Naruko, a crying Akira, and a scared Sasuke.

"Whats wrong Naru-chan?" Kyuubi asked. Naruko rarely got angry. Naruko pointed at Sasuke and yelled,

"S'suke hit Akira-kun! Look he's bleeding!" Akira sniffled and rubbed off some dried blood. Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"I think we should leave." Itachi said grabbing Sasuke's hand and dragging him out the door.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, who hadn't said one word.

"Well?" Itachi said stopping. Sasuke didn't look up. "Why would you hit him Sasuke?" Itachi said keeping a calm voice. Sasuke didn't answer. "SASUKE!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke looked up and said,

"Cause' he like's Naruko! But Naruko's s'posed to be mine! But Akira said she's his and pushed me! He started it! And he got Naruko mad at me!" Sasuke rambled, and Itachi stared at him. Sasuke finally calmed down.

"So you really like Naru-chan huh?" Itachi said kneeling in front of Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

"But Akira said that Naruko said she liked him!" Sasuke rubbed his eyes.

"So?" Itachi said. Sasuke stared at Itachi for a while before asking,

"What'd ya' mean so?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes in curiousity.

"Why don't you tell your friends? I'm sure if they like Naruko like you say they'll help you with Akira."

Yeah but Naruko won't invite me over ever again. And I don't think she'd have too many people over at once." Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke, what's today?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked confused.

"October, 5th. Why?" Sasuke cocked his head.

"Naruko's birthday is on the 10th. Naruto said she's having a big party with all her friends, so Akira came over to spend time with her." Itachi smiled. Sasuke thought and smiled. Then he half ran home so he could call Sai and tell him.

The next day they had no school so Naruko and Akira sat in Naruko's room. They were inviting people to her big party.

"Sai, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankuro, Temari, Hinata, Sakura,Ten-Ten, and Ino." Naruko said counting the invitations to her party, leaving out Sasuke. Akira gave her a list of there old friends,

"Lee, Shino, Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu, Haku, and Konohamaru. Yep, there all coming!" He smiled putting them down. Hey guys! Kyuubi said some of are friends want to come too is that okay Naruko? Naruko looked at her brother.

"The more the merrier!" she smiled. Kyuubi sat with them and looked at the invitations.

"Wow, Naruko you got alto of friends, here I made these invitations." he read them as her put them down. "Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Nagato, Pain, and Konan." Kyuubi wrote down addresses and put on stamps. Naruko smiled and Akira scooped up the invitations and ran downstairs.

"Naruto onii-chan!" they both yelled. "Take us to the post office!" Naruto looked over and laughed.

"Okay okay!" he got up and put all the mail in his bag.

Sasuke looked around his street from his window, it was so empty, when he heard some singing. He looked to the left and saw Naruto, behind him Akira, and behind him Naruko! She was holding a bag. They walked on and Sasuke threw on his shoes and ran outside. He walked out when they were about to pass his house. Naruto smiled.

"Hiya Sasuke." Akira grabbed Naruko's hand and Naruko stared at Sasuke.

"Hi, S'suke." she said. Sasuke looked at Akira.

"I'm real sorry I hit you!" He said. Akira looked shocked, but then he said,

"I guess its okay." Akira said rubbing the back of his head. Naruko looked at Sasuke again.

"I'm sorry for hurting you friend Naruko..." Sasuke said, Naruko hugged him. Then reached in her pocket and took out a slip of paper, she handed it to Sasuke. He looked at it, it said.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_You are invited to my 6th birthday party!_

_I hope you can come. I'd love for you to be there!_

_The party is on October 10th and 10:00am._

_Pleas come!_

_Love, Naruko._

Sasuke couldn't help but smile.


	6. Birthdays and Endings

Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara all hated Akira and his friends, Naruko was so busy playing with them. She didn't even try talking to them.

"What are we gonna do?" Kiba said sitting down in defeat. Gaara looked at his friends.

"We go over there and ask to play!" Gaara said walking away. "Naruko-chan!" He smiled when he got over there.

"Gaara-kun! Hi! Wanna play?" Gaara nodded. He could feel Akira's glare on him as Naruko led him and her friends to the sandbox.

Sasuke was beside himself. Gaara was playing with Naruko!? No way! Naruko looked over. Sasuke smiled. Naruko ran his way, arms stretched wide. Sasuke prepared himslef for a tackle/hug from his Naruko when she ran by him...

"SAI-KUN!" she squealed jumping into his arms. Sasuke looked at Sai. Sai was smiling all stupid like. But just when Sasuke went to call Naruko, Suigetsu ran over.

"Hi," he said to Sasuke and Sai. Sai looked up and Naruko let go of him. Sasuke looked over at the silver haired boy.

"Suigetsu-kun!" Naruko grabbed his hand and pulled him forward some. "This is S'suke, and Sai-kun." Suigetsu smiled at them then looked at Naruko.

"Hey Blondie-chan! Akira wants you to help him and Gaara make a castle!" Naruko smiled big and ran over to Gaara and Akira. Suigetsu looked at Sai and Sasuke. "Akira really likes Blondie-chan, I think you guys should leave her alone." he said rubbing the back of his head. Sasuke looked at him.

"No way! Naruko's mine, I told Akira already." Sasuke growled. Suigetsu looked at the ground.

"You like Naruko? For real?" Suigetsu asked. Sai spoke up.

"What do ya' mean for real?" Suigetsu looked down.

"Akira likes Naruko but he's pretty mean. I don't think Blondie-chan should like him back." Suigetsu still stared down,feeling bad about talking behind his friends back. "I don't think he's good for Blondie-chan." Sasuke looked at the silver haired boy. When a read headed girl and an orange headed boy came running up. Suigetsu turned around. "Karin? Jugo?" the read headed girl hit Suigetsu.

"Did you say anything! Suigetsu you moron!" She said pushing up her glasses.

"Were not s'posed to talk about Akira and Naruko-san." Jugo said in a quiet voice. Suigetsu rubbed the back of his head.

"I know! I'm sorry! But this guy likes Naruko too!" he said pointing at Sasuke. Karin looked at Sasuke and blushed,

"O-oh...h-he dose?" Her glasses fogged. Suigetsu rolled his eyes. Jugo chuckled, and Karin glared at them. Then looked back at Sasuke.

"You better real nice to Koko-chan! Akira's real mean sometimes!" Karin hissed. Sasuke was surprised. He thought they would _want _her to like Akira. He looked over at Naruko and Akira.

Akira watched Gaara and Naruko make a castle while he made another, he hated it when Naruko had fun with another boy. He got up and kicked their castle over.

"Naru-chan! Come help me with my castle." Naruko smiled, forgetting about the old sand castle, and crawled over to Akira's castle. Leaving Gaara who was dusting the sand from his hair. He started the castle again.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He never thought Akira was _this_ mean. But what could he do? He looked at Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu.

"What can I do? Naruko likes Akira way more than me." Sasuke looked down at the ground.

"Yeah but we can help!" Karin stated crossing her arms. Sasuke looked at her, she pushed he glasses up.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we know a way to get Naruko-san to like you." Jugo said quietly.

"What is it!?" Sasuke said excitedly.

"Well-" Suigetsu was cut off by Sai,

"But shouldn't Naruko be able to choose for herself?" Sai said. Karin looked at Sai.

"Well... I guess." Karin sighed,

"Karin! Jugo! Suigetsu! Time for us to go!" Karin's mom called

"We'll tell you next time, If you still like Koko-chan." Karin waved running off with her friends. Sasuke watched as Kiba left. Then Neji left. Then went Naruto and Kyuubi's friends. minus Itachi, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sai, Akira, Itachi, and Sasuke were to spend the Night.

"But Naruto onii-chan! I wanna share a room with Akira!" Naruko cried. Sasuke glanced at Sakura and Ino. They looked over and smiled at him.

"But Naruko-chan! We want you to share your room with the girls!" Ino smiled grabbing her hand

"Yeah it'd be boring without you!" Sakura said grabbing her other hand. Naruko thought for a second.

"Well... okay!" Naruko smiled at them. Akira fumed,

"NO! Come on Naru-chan lets go to OUR room." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs. Naruto went to object but Kyuubi cut in.

"Okay, Naruko will sleep in her room and we'll move Akira to the boy's guest room. Girls. Go up to Naruko's room I'll be there soon."

Sakura lead the girls to Naruko's room, she had been there before.

"In here." She opened the door. Then screamed.

"KYUUBI-SAN!" Ino yelled running down the stairs frantically.

"Whats wrong? I heard a scream!" Naruto and Kyuubi both yelled concerned. What a time for there dad to be out. Ino's eye's were wide. The party, the sleepover, and Naruko's friendship with Akira ended when Ino yelled...

"AKIRA HIT NARUKO-CHAN!"

**Thanks for reading! My next story will be called ****"Shadows"**** read it! You know you want to :p.**

** What? No no! Don't cry! don't be sad! I'll make more of ****this! Fear not! I'm a fantabulous writer! Next time they'll be in Middle school! Woo! K then until next time! Bye!**


	7. To explain ch6 Then to ch7

**1 hour ago...**

Akira sat in the room with Naruko. Naruko changed into her pajamas. Akira looked away, in the decent way his mother taught him. Then Akira changed, putting his clothes in his bag. Naruko smiled at him and they played with toys and bounced on the bed.

"Hey, Akira-kun?" Naruko asked when they sat on the floor yawning.

"Yeah?" Akira said scratching his white hair.

"Why'd ya want ta sleep in our room? Wouldn't you have more fun with the other boys?" she asked. Akira looked at her and smiled.

"Cause. I have more fun with Naru-chan!" He said Naruko smiled back at him.

"I have more fun with you too Akira-kun! But..lets go play with everyone before we have to go to bed." Naruko said Jumping up.

"No." Akira said crossing his arms. Naruko looked confused.

"Why?"

"Cause Naruko's s'posed to be my friend only!" Akira said standing. Naruko was even more confused.

"But how come Akira-kun has so many friends and I only have ta be friends with you?" Naruko asked.

"Cause your mine!" Akira yelled. Before Akira knew what he was doing his anger got the best of him and his hand shot out and connected hard with Naruko's arm. Naruko had tears in her eyes. Akira's eyes widened. "I'm Sorry! Naru-chan!" he went to hug her and say sorry again when a scream came from the door. Naruko was crying now. It was that pink haired girl.

"AKIRA HIT NARU-CHAN!" was all Akira heard from downstairs. Followed by foot steps. Kyuubi entered the room to check on Naruko, followed by Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sai, and Sasuke. Everyone could hear Naruto being physically restrained by Itachi downstairs. Kyuubi brought Naruko downstairs, leaving the kids.

"I'll send up Itachi in a second." Kyuubi promised carrying the crying blond downstairs.

Sasuke lashed out at Akira. His small body flew at him. Akira toppled to the ground. Akira didn't move. He just stared into space. Just as Sasuke was about to hit him Itachi pulled him off. Sai, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten went to go see Naruko downstairs. Itachi decided to take Sasuke home. And that was that. Everyone went home early the next morning. Leaving Naruko and Akira. Kyuubi got the idea to sit them down and have each child explain what happened. And that's exactly what happened.

_**Now on with the story.**_


	8. Rebuilding friendships

"What happened." Kyuubi asked on a calm voice. Naruto was tied up and gagged in a corner. But you could still hear him saying... certain things... Akira was the first to speak.

"I got mad." he said sadly. Kyuubi nodded.

"And why was that?" he asked.

"Cause... Naru-chan didn't want to play with me." He said, head down. Kyuubi turned to Naruko.

"Well? Is that true?" Naruko glanced at Akira.

"I did want to play with him. Akira-kun's my best friend. But, I want him to be friends with my other friends too..." She stared at the floor. Akira looked up.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan. I didn't mean to hit you..." He said. Naruko smiled.

"It's okay. I haven't seen you in a while. Its only fair I play with you a little more." she said. Kyuubi smiled.

"See Naruto. It all worked out." Naruto yelled something no one could understand. "I'll untie you when you calm down." Kyuubi smiled and sent Naruko and Akira to go play.

"We'll be at the park!" Naruko yelled.

"Okay!" Kyuubi called as they walked out the door. Naruto thrashed in his ropes. " Calm down brother." Kyuubi said grabbing a book.

"Where is the park? Don't you think we need one of you brothers?" Akira asked. Naruko shook her head.

"The parks two houses down. And now I'm six like you so I think I can go." Naruko smiled proudly. Akira nodded.

"Makes sense." He said and they were on their way.

Sasuke stomped around the couch were Itachi was sitting. Itachi looked up from his book.

"What on earth are you doing..." he asked. Sasuke glared at him and continued to stomp around. Itachi rolled his eyes and went back to his book. A pillow hit his book from his hand and he lost his page. Itachi's face turned beat red. Sasuke regretted throwing the pillow. He ran out the living room. Itachi close behind.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sasuke covered his head and screamed as books flew by.

"YOU BET YOUR LITTLE ASS YOUR GONNA BE SORRY!" Itachi screamed throwing a picture that was on a desk. Sasuke ran into his room and locked the door. He let out a breath of relief. Itachi banged on the door. "Sasuke if you don't let me in right now. I swear I'll.."

"Can't do anything if you can't get in!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke climbed out his window. "I'm going to the park!" he yelled running away. Itachi walked out the house.

"Not without supervision your not." him and Sasuke headed off to the park.

"WELL THEN WERE DID THEY GO!?" Naruto yelled.

"I thought you calmed down..." Kyuubi sighed. Naruto raged around the house trying to find Naruko.

"I was calm. NOW I'M NOT!" Naruto ran around again. "Naruko! Where are you!" Kyuubi sighed.

"Hey, Naruto."

"NARUKO COME OUT!"

"Naruto."

"NARUKO! AKIRA!"

"NARUTO LISTEN TO ME!" Kyuubi yelled punching him in the head. Naruto glared at him.

"You wanna fight?"

"Bring it! I won't have any problem beating a moron like you!" Kyuubi yelled.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled. He tried to punch his brother. Kyuubi dodged and jabbed Naruto in the stomach. By the time the fight was done the kitchen was destroyed.

"I won." Kyuubi panted.

"No way! I totally kicked you ass!" Naruto fumed. Knowing he got beat bad.

"Well dad's gonna kick your ass when he see's the kitchen." Kyuubi muttered.

"WHAT!?" Naruto growled.

"WAIT! Now, listen. Naruto. Naruko went to the PARK." Kyuubi stated.

"..."

"..."

"Oh. Well lets go then."

Sasuke arrived at the park with Itachi and witnessed something that destroyed him.

"Higher! Akira-kun!" Naruko laughed as she was pushed on the swing by Akira.

"Sure! Naru-chan!" Akira yelled pushing the swing harder. Sasuke fumed. He ran over to the swings.

"Hey! Naruko!" Sasuke yelled running over. "Want me to push you?" he asked. Naruko shook her head.

"I'm playing with Akira-kun cause' he's not staying here." she smiled and Akira pushed her higher. Sticking his tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke glared back at him. "Hey Akira-kun! S'suke!" Naruko said as she swung down.

"What?" the two boys said simultaneously.

"Lets play tag together!" She jumped off the swing.

"Yeah!" Akira said running after her. Sasuke angrily stomped behind them. '_I just want Naruko to myself!' _he thought angrily at Akira's back. They played in the sand box.

Sasuke glared at Akira.

Akira glared at Sasuke.

And Naruko smiled at them both.

This was gonna be a long day. Sasuke and Akira figured.


	9. The end?

Naruto, Kyuubi, Sasuke, Itachi and Naruko stood at the front door with Akira. It was time for him to go home. Akira had just finished packing his bags and was waiting for his dad to finish with Minato.

"But I don't want ya ta leave Akira-kun!" Naruko cried. Akira looked really sad too.

"I don't wanna leave either." he cried. Akira's dad waved for him to come to the car. Akira hugged Naruko tight. "I'll come back next year kay." Naruko nodded

"Promise?"

"Promise." Sasuke wished Naruko would hug him like that. But hey Akira-jerk was leaving! Naruko on the other hand cried as Akira sadly walked to the car. Naruko ran after him.

"Wait Akira-kun!" she called. Akira turned around and they stared at each other.

"Whats up Naru-chan?" he asked. Naruko kissed his cheek and hugged him again. Akira's face went red. He waited for Naruko to let go and he walked to the car. When he waved a final good bye to Naruko and everyone (but Sasuke) his face was still red. Sasuke fumed. Akira wasn't in the contest so he didn't win! He wasn't part of the competition! No! Sasuke smiled at the thought that he was finally gone... until next year. But hey! Naruko would be his by then. Everyone waved as Akira drove away.

The next and last day at school Naruko was a wreak. She sat sadly at her desk and colored all free time. Naruko had hung around Sakura and the girls for the day. The boys sat at there usual table and talked.

"Naruko's real upset about Akira leaving." Kiba said.

"Yeah... I've never seen her like this." Neji sighed.

"What do you think Sasuke? You play with her the most." Sai said to Sasuke who was drawing a picture. Sasuke looked up and shrugged.

"Akira's her best friends so all we can do is make her happy again." He said looking back. Sakura and Ino were standing there, he almost fell.

"I think so too!" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah Naruko's no fun right now!" Ino pouted.

"Sounds hard." Shikamaru yawned. Chouji comped on his chips.

"What if we give her some food?" he suggested.

"That only works for you Chouji." Gaara said. Everyone thought for a long time.

"Lunch!" Iruka called. Naruko grabbed her lunchbox and her friends watched her trudge out of the room.

Outside Naruko sat on the swings and swung slowly back and fourth. When suddenly she felt a push. She looked back to see Sai smiling. She looked at the ground. Sai continued to push her on the swing. Sakura and Ino sat on the other swings and swung back and fourth laughing as loud as they could. Sai gave her one last push before running back to his friends.

"She's not smiling..." he said. Neji and Kiba were talking and they both smiled. "What?" Sai asked. Neji told Sai. Sai grinned. Sai told Gaara who chuckled.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"My mom packed me some cream pie!" Kiba smiled.

"You guys are stupid." Sasuke said leaning back on the tree. "What should we try next?" he asked. Before Sasuke knew what was happening there was white cream in his hair.

"That should do it!" Kiba laughed as the boys smeared it through his hair. Sai dragged Sasuke over to where Naruko was sitting in the sand.

"Look Naruko! Its Sasu-kira!" Naruko looked up and saw Sasuke's black hair matted and mixed with white cream. Naruko burst out laughing.

"yes!" the kids smiled.

"You look so silly S'suke!" Naruko yelled and pointed at Sasuke's hair. Some cream fell from Sasuke's hair and landed on Naruko's face. Naruko laughed even more. Which made Sasuke laugh.

"Hey Blondie! Ya' got somethin' on your face!" Kiba laughed. Naruko smiled and grabbed cream from Sasuke's hair and smeared it on Kiba's face.

"Now there somethin on your face!" she laughed. They all through cream at each other until Naruto and Kyuubi showed up. Naruko went home and Itachi came and got Sasuke.

"I made Naruko smile!" Sasuke said to his brother. Itachi looked down.

"You also made bath night move to today." Itachi said taking some cream from his hair. He tasted it. "Good pie though." he muttered.

Naruto and Kyuubi washed Naruko's hair.

"Really Naru-chan your a mess." Kyuubi said. Pulling out some hardened cream. Naruto rubbed her head with shampoo.

"Yeah, your hairs gross." He said rinsing it with the shower head. Naruko smiled at her brothers.

"Sorry! It was so much fun!" she laughed. Her brothers smiled and sighed.

"Well anyway, your hairs clean, wash up and then come downstairs." Kyuubi said standing.

"Yeah I'm making dinner!" Naruto smiled.

"Your not going near the kitchen." Kyuubi stated pulling on his brothers cheek.

"Whatcha tryin ta say!?" Naruto shouted as the left the room. Naruko cleaned off and headed downstairs. Kyuubi and Naruto were arguing.

"Look idiot, you can't even make yourself cereal. How could you make spaghetti." Kyuubi challenged.

"I can so make myself cereal! I do it every morning!" Naruto yelled back.

"I make your cereal." Kyuubi said. Naruto's eye twitched. Before Naruko knew it there was water and spaghetti everywhere. Sauce landed in her hair. Naruto and Kyuubi stopped and looked at her now reddened hair. Naruko fumed.

"YOU MORONS!" she yelled throwing anything she could find.

After a huge fight, another bath, dinner, and finishing cleaning the house, Naruko was in bed.

"Night Naruto onii-chan!" She smiled.

"Night Naruko." he yawned leaving the room.

"Goodnight Kyuubi onii-chan!" she yawned.

"Night Naru-chan." Kyuubi yawned and left the room. Tomorrow was the first day of summer. Naruko smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

**The End?**


End file.
